Magnus and the Salem witch
by bonniebird
Summary: Magnus rescued a very rare, very pregnant witch from near death. Jace is determined not to fall in love again after Clary cheated on him in Idris, but who can resist the little Salem witch especially when the clave has demanded that a Shadowhunter must raise the Witch's child and Alec... well he really just wants some attention. Magnus/Alec Jace/OC Izzy/Simon Jocey/Luke
1. Pandemonium

**Hi Fellow Shadowhunters, hope you enjoy my story, I don't own any of the characters other than Sakura, I appreciate any comments plz try and put negative comments in a constructive way so i can improve my work. Thank you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-X-BonnieBird-X-**

**.**

"Magnus?" Alec yelled over the thumping music of Pandemonium, Magnus glanced at Alec who was stood behind him with his arms crossed impatiently. Magnus had spent half the night ignoring Alec and trying to focus on a small nagging feeling, he could have been mistaken but it felt like another immortal, like they wanted his attention and it was getting hard to focus on Alec.

.

"MAGNUS!" Eventually Alec stormed off in a huff, Magnus barely noticed, the feeling was getting weaker by the minute, normally Magnus didn't like to get involved in other downworlder's business but for some reason his stomach was doing flips.

.

Magnus finely had enough and headed across the heaving dance floor to the back doors into the alleyway outside, to his disgust he found a small group of fledgling Vampires feeding on something by a dumpster, it took him seconds to realize that there snack was where the weakening pulse was coming from.

.

Magnus walked menacingly over to the group allowing his power to flow into the earth around him lose bits of dirt floated around his feet and a green/gold glow emitted from the floor, the bloodsuckers cowered in his presence and scattered, he smiled menacingly as the youngest fledgling tried to keep hold of his prey, all Magnus has to do was raise his hand and the brave nightstalker vanished in a blur.

.

Magnus wearily stepped towards the lump of downworlder flesh, as he got closer he gasped, a small girl that looked about eighteen was barely conscious, the girls powers met with Magnus' and the annoying throbbing feeling that made Mangus' hair stand up at the ends slowly faded away.

.

He carefully scooped up the girl, he summoned up a towel and wrapped it around her neck. He concentrated and felt the familiar stillness as the world slowed around him followed by a loud pop as the world snapped back in to full speed and the high Warlock of Brooklyn vanished from the dark alleyway with the blooded girl in his arms.


	2. Maryse is in charge

**Hello my Nephalim Buddys heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**-X-BonnieBird-X-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BBBRRPPP**

"Hello?" Alec answered sleepily, Mangus muttered apologize and explained what happened at the club.

.

"WHAT, THEY WERE FEEDING OF HER?" Alec grabbed his Stele from the bedside table and ran down the corridor; he thumped on Izzy, Jace and Clary's doors.

.

"Guy's come on we have an emergency." The three ran out of their rooms, Izzy and Jace instantly headed to the weapons room.

.

"We won't need many weapons, Mangus has her at his and he's put wards around his house." Izzy Yelled back a reply of agreement whiles she through her stele to Clary who headed to the main entrance.

.

"Alec, I goofed my Rune with my old Stele... i'll need a new one." Alec rolled his eyes and nodded following her downstairs he pulled the heavy table out of the way so Clary could start making a portal.

.

"Alec?" he looked up in the direction of his mother's voice, she was leaning over the banister of the institutes sweeping staircase.

.

"Magnus has just sent me a letter; your going unofficially until I hear back from the clave I'll have The silent brothers send someone over later." Alec thanked her mother as Izzy and Jace ran to his side, Clary finished the portal and within seconds they were stood in Magnus' courtyard.

.

"Alec thank god, She's sleeping in my room" Magnus ran to Alec and wrapped his arms around the young Shadowhunter, All four Shadowhunters stood still in shock at the sight of Magnus his usually calm and glittery complexion was streaky and tearful.

.

"OH, I could feel her powers being drained, she was calling to me and I just sat there with you." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist as he collapsed further onto him, Jace chuckled darkly to himself and dragged a garden chair over to Magnus and Alec sat him down.

.

"Do you know what she is yet?" Everyone looked at Jace who was now leaning against a pillar playing with a serif blade, Mangus replied with an awful wail, Jace jumped and dropped his blade with a clatter, Clary snorted and flinched behind Izzy as a furious Jace lept towards her, Izzy scolded Jace sympathetically and huffed at Clary.

.

"She's one of the rarest witches in the world, the last of her kind probably, well apart from the baby." Everyone gasped.

.

"Clary go get mum and tell her to rush brother Jeremiah, Magnus are you sure you healed her properly?" Alec asked the sobbing Warlock nodded and accepted a comforting hug from Izzy.

.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, a blue ball of liquidy substance appeared floating in mid-air, Maryse Stepped through the portal with Brother Jeremiah, within seconds she had the group under control.

.

"Jace stop lounging around and make a bed for you and Izzy, Izzy parameter checks now. Magnus, Dear stop worrying she's going to be fine, Alec perhaps you should stay the night with Magnus." Maryse said leaving All four Shadowhunters and Magnus frozen with absolute shock, Alec still hadn't told his parents about his relationship with Alec and the others had promised to keep quiet until he told them.

.

Brother Jeremia was the first to move as he took Alec's mother by the hand and travelled through the portal deep in silent conversation.

.

Alec kissed Magnus, after a while each shadowhunter travelled to their resting places, Clary vanished first saying that they could reach her at Luke's and to ring him if any of the vampires came back, Izzy and Jace headed to two of Magnus' many spare bedrooms.

.

"Mangus, baby please you got her here, she's safe now." Magnus smiled weakly and kissed Alec gently.

.

"Lets at least get a few hours sleep." Magnus looked up and chuckled at the naughty face Alec was making.

.

"Lucky me, 18 with an stamina rune." Magnus muttered to himself as Alec led Magnus to a spare bedroom.


	3. Sakura VS Brother Jeremiah

"Shh she's getting up." Sakura shifted her head to the right towards an excited female voice, she froze as other voices circled her, slowly she sent out a tiny trickle of silvery blue power she couldn't feel what most of them were.

.

Suddenly she was surrounded by a force so powerful that it left her gasping for air. Warm hands gently cupped her face and her eyes fluttered open.

.

A man with greeny gold eyes smiled down at her, he reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

.

The cat man's aura flowed into hers, pail rainbow colours spiralled around him slowly she allowed his aura circle her, she wearily let her power connect with the cat mans he allowed her to press into his mind and pick through his memory's that explained to her the feeling of each aura in the room.

.

A handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes that Sakura noticed was the same shade of blue as the cat mans relaxing aura the cat mans voice echoed through her mind telling her that this was an Alec.

.

Suddenly the Alec's faces swirled into a blue mist as a fearsome girl with matching blue eyes brandished a whip "Izzy" the voice purred through the auras, Next a handsome Blond man strolled over and the Izzy girl faded into the distance the man flashed a lopsided grin before running his hands through his hair and racing of into the distance, Jace.

.

Slowly the cat man released his aura from around her and she became conscious of the other people in the room, Sakura sat up and watched as everyone in the room followed her with their eyes like a dog following a treat, she blushed and pulled her legs up around herself to protect her tummy, the cat man ushered everyone out of the room once the room was empty the cat man sat on the end of his bed.

.

"I'm Magnus Bane, Highwarlock of Brooklyn." Magnus stated with a flourish of his arm, he reminded her of her uncle who was very theatrical.

.

"I'm Sakura, outcast witch of Salem." She replied playfully mimicking Magnus, he chuckled and pointed at her tummy.

.

"Is this perhaps the cause of your being outcast?" Sakura placed a hand on her belly and glared at the Warlock.

.

"What kind of warlock are you?" Sakura asked as she inspected Mangus. She jumped when a powerful male voice drawled across the room.

.

"Answer Mangus first." Magnus scolded Jace as he stepped into the room, the blond scowled at the girl.

.

"I'm just trying to help." He winked at her and slumped into a chair that was next to the bed, Alec and Izzy burst into the room a few seconds later and attempted to grab Jace and drag him out of the room but he neatly dived under the bed and glided across the marble floor slamming into Magnus' very expensive looking wardrobe, scattering glittery fabric everywhere. Sakura screwed up her nose.

.

"There not very elegant are they, I assume there mortal?" Magnus looked at her carefully for a moment before answering.

.

"By mortal do you mean Mundane?" She looked at him confused. Izzy sat down gently next to her but made a point of putting some distance between herself and the smaller girl.

.

"Mundanes are ordinary humans with now special powers, and no were Nephilim." Sakura shot of the bed and towards the door before anyone could move, all three Shadowhunters looked at each other in shock, Magnus coughed loudly.

.

"As Shadowhunter, I feel standing still and allowing a rare witch such Sakura to run off puts your jobs at risk." Izzy rolled her eyes and rushed out of the bedroom through the lounge to the courtyard.

.

"Hey, Woah chill out." Izzy yelped as a flower pot was launched at her head with surprising accuracy, Sakura's face was stained with tears she kept one hand protectively curled around her stomach, she hurled another flower pot, Izzy ducked and the large pot exploded against Jace's chest sending him flying into Alec, Magnus darted to the side and waved a hand sweeping the tiny witch of her feet with a gust of wind, the girl screamed in surprise and sent a blast of icy air hurting at Magnus.

.

"ENOUGH" All five figures flinched as Brother Jeremiahs voice boomed through their heads. Sakura raised her hands and the ivy that trailed lazily up the pillars of the courtyard shot across the air and bound the Silent Brother by his hands and feet.

.

"CHILD, STOP THIS WE ARE NOT HARMFUL, THESE ARE NOT THE SAME NEPHALIM THAT TRIED TO CAPTURE YOU." Slowly the girl lowered her hands. The silent Brother looked at Magnus who nodded and clapped his hands; Brother Jeremiah vanished with a loud pop.

.

"You are a Salemite, yes?" Magnus flicked his hands at the shards of pottery which quickly shot together, the girl nodded and watch Magnus intently as he restored his home with mere nods towards over turned chairs and broken pots.

.

"I'm not very good at anything." The warlock smiled fondly at her.

.

"I'm guessing from you're reaction to my lovely family in-law you've had experience with their kind." she nodded and told them how she had been attacked by a small group of unmarked Nephelim.

.

"Now why are you on your own." The little witch was silent, Jace was becoming agitated with her silence and was about to yell at her.

.

"I see." All three Shadowhunters looked at Magnus in confusion.

.

"You're old for a new breed of warlock, but you know how to use mind manipulation to communicate." Sakura stated Magnus chuckled.

.

"Although I'm older than you I've only met one of your kind before, but I know your sneaky tricks." Jace made a frustrated noise causing Izzy to slap him around the back of his head, He scowled at her as she mouthed at him to shut up.

.

"Look Sakura, we didn't mean to be rude but normally whatever runs away from us has done something to break the claves laws." Alec said coolly before Jace and Izzy could start another fight, Sakura chuckled.

.

"They still a nasty bunt of smelly old Halflings?" The witch snapped, Jace snorted before bursting into peals of laughter. Alec rolled his yes.

.

"What happened to make you hate our kind so much?" Alec asked warily, Thumping Jace hard on the shoulder trying to gain his attention.

.

"I was cast out of my coven because I chose to help you, I asked the Clave for help but they wouldn't believe what I was telling them, a Shadowhunter caught me turning a werewolf into a poodle and he's been hunting me ever since." Magnus sat down on a chair, and looked Sakura up and down.

.

"You're the girl from the prophecy." She frowned at him. Alec cleared his throat as a ball of shiny liquid solidified in front of him and a letter dropped into his hand.

.

"The Clave has decided that they need to meet her in person, that she is a valuable tool to the restoration of the Shadowhunter's." Magnus nodded and turned to face Sakura.

.

"You're carrying the only immortal child of Raziel, you're the key to the Shadowhunter's immortality" Sakura shrugged at Magnus' words as if she'd known all along.

.

"My mother told me of a girl who was half witch and half Shadowhunter, she saved my Grandmothers life along with two male Shadowhunters, my family's gone but when the angel came he asked me to do a great task….. it's my way of thanking them." Izzy was the first to recover from the respectful silence.

.

"You're in the right place; we've all sacrificed something, love, family, lives, brothers." Tears welled up in Izzy's eyes and Alec pulled her into a tight hug.

.

"You mean you don't think I'm trying to become one of you, my coven thought I'd betrayed them." Jace looked down at the Witch and shook his head.

.

"Maryse threw me out because we thought the bad guy who I thought was my dad was my dad but it was ok cause it turned out he wasn't, so I kind get where you're coming from." Sakura looked at Magnus wide eyed and confused.

.

"Trust me it's complicated." Sakura nodded, They spent the next few hours laughing and talking until it was late, Izzy ran of to meet Simon, Alec and Jace went to speak with Maryse and Sakura retired to her bed.

.

"Oh Chairman Meow, sometimes I wonder what life would be like without the Shadowhunters." Chairman gave him a board look from the seat he had occupied next to his master, he nodded.

.

"I agree, far to boring." With that he rose to his feet and went to bed.


	4. Honest shadowhunters and new havens

Jace woke up with the sun streaming down on his face, he slowly stretched and rolled out of bed, pulled on some black jeans and strolled across the room and gracefully stepped out into the court yard. He reached up to grab an apple from a low-slung branch that tumbled from Magnus' 'floating' apple tree.

.

"You know you hurt the tree doing that" Jace turned on his heels and his eyes met a mass of light brown hair surrounding light brown eyes with deep green laced through them. He smiled sarcastically and took a bite into his apple.

.

"How do I get an apple without hurting Magnus' tree?" He asked as if she was being ridiculous She smiled at him making her eyes sparkle, leaving Jace breathless for a moment; she took his hand and held it flat under an Branch.

.

"Gift of life is what I ask, Mother Earth let my hunger pass." A beautiful red apple grew from the tip of a branch and dropped into the palm of his hand, he stared at it in awe.

.

"What did you do?" He asked studying the apple as if he was unsure it was real. She grinned at him.

.

"I asked earth to help me make an apple, she gave me a seed and I used the energy that flows through the earth to make it grow faster." Jace smirked at her and offered her the apple he had bitten, smiled and walked off.

.

"Hello little one." Sakura looked up from one of Magnus' old spell books, A woman who looked a lot like Clary the wolf B**** as Jace dubbed her after she had collected some ingredients for Luke, smiled down at her, Sakura blinked at the older woman, her features were sharper than Clary's, her eyes were warm with a knowing twinkle.

.

"Hi." Sakura squeaked feeling plump and childish as the beautiful woman sat down on the swing seat next to her.

.

"I'm Jocey, Clary's mother, I came by to meet you and talk to you about the Clave and a peace treaty with you." Sakura grinned at her, all doubt about the flawless Shadowhunter vanished.

.

"A honest Shadowhunter, thank u for not hiding your motive." Sakura gushed, before mentally scolding herself for not thinking before she spoke. Jocey laughed a beautiful musical laugh, Magnus Strolled out of his room, he was wearing a cream coloured dress shirt and black sparkling leather pants, he smiled widely at the dark haired Shadowhunter and swept her up into a tight hug.

.

"Ah my darling haven't seen you in years." Magnus winked at Sakura as he and Jocey playfully flirted like thirteen year old friends, They spoke about Jocey's Honeymoon with Luke, I had to hide my surprise at there marriage by pretending to read my book, after a while they both turned to Sakura in silence; she slowly peered over the top of her book at the two friends staring at her.

.

"Shall we go inside and discuss the Clave." Magnus tipped his head towards his living room and helped Sakura up from the swing bench.

.

"As Magnus may have already told you there is a prophecy about peace between Nephlim and your kind, this prophecy is that four Shadowhunter's will bear witness to the birth of Razeil's true son, he shall bring peace and immortality." Jocey paused to let what she had said sink in but before she could continue Sakura surprised her.

.

"I think the four shadowhunters should be here to witness the Clave's decision about them, this isn't just me being affected." Jocey and Magnus exchanged a look of sheer relief before Magnus ran off to find the group, he didn't have to look far as the tumbled into the room when he opened the door.

.

"Right, you all know the prophecy, however the Clave has decided that not only the four of you will be involved in the raising and the protection of the baby, Luke and Simon are in Idris as we speak being granted honorary access to our buildings and weaponry." Izzy huffed loudly, and waved her hands around her head.

.

"So they turn him into one of us for a knocked up witch but I can't get engaged to him because it's an abomination?" Jocey gave Izzy a withering look and the young warrior sunk down into her chair. Magnus cleared his throat and took over from Jocey.

.

"The Clave has given Sakura permission to lead a small group of Downworlders and shadowhunters in an experimental paradise, where you Izzy could be partnered with Simon if you wished it, and you five will be the heads of the new Institute, so to speak." Sakura looked over the Shadowhunter's faces they looked surprised but happy; Alec who had been silent stood up and addressed her.

.

"Well then what will be our first law high witch of..." Alec asked officially making her giggle, Jace yelled across Alec with a playful grin on his face.

.

"Wayland, we should call us the warriors of Wayland." Everyone in the room looked at him, Izzy shook her head and even Jocey had a hard time trying not to laugh.

.

"Why do we have to be called anything, were a group of people who haven't fitted in with our family's or homes, our people have outcast us for being different, we'll find a building somewhere near Magnus, Luke and The institute and call our home the Haven, anyone can stay for a night for a year for their whole life, we can make a place of equality and peace." Everyone had fallen silent even Jace had stopped messing around with his blade and was finally paying full attention to her.

.

"I would be honoured to help you create our Haven." Izzy whispered as silent tears streamed down her face, she pulled the tiny witch into a tight hug, Alec, Jace and Clary (Who had arrived late) all agreed and stood awkwardly next to her. Jocey stood and informed Sakura that Simon and Luke would be assigned to keep her safe, as she got to the living room door she stopped and smiled at Sakura.

.

"You may be a witch surrounded by warriors, but please remember you are a little girl carrying a child, if you need help don't forget to call me, please." Sakura nodded and watch Jocey walk away.

.

"We need to take you shopping." Izzy's voice brought Sakura back from her thoughts; she rolled her eyes at Izzy and winked at Magnus.

.

"I don't do shopping, I do popping." With that Sakura snapped her fingers the furniture vanished and rails of clothes filled the room, Sakura Laughed as Izzy and Clary's jaws hit the floor.

.

"Magnus you're having a party this weekend." Izzy informed the warlock as she shooed the boys out of the room.


	5. Birth of an Angel

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

"Wow you look lovely." I smiled at Izzy who was sat cross-legged on my bed putting my hair up in a side plat. I had zapped up long white ballroom dress that was embroidered with black flowers and swirls and a Black sash around my stomach.

.

"I can't get much bigger can I?" I sighed and placed a hand on my belly, Izzy laughed and handed me my shoes, they were flat black pumps with runes embroidered into them. I felt like a chubby child next to Izzy, I had made her a very short tight white dress with a silk sash sleeve, and draping around her dress was a sheer black fabric that twisted in an elegant knot just below her chest, she had black stilettos with white runes embroidered into it, her silver whip glinted on her arm as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail.

.

We went into the living room to wait for the others to arrive, Alec and Magnus strolled in, Magnus was wearing a sparkling navy blue suit, Alec was wearing his usual black leather gear under a navy blue suit jacket, I could see glints of hidden weapons as he moved, Jace bounded in a few seconds later dressed in his usual black leather but for once he wasn't covered in "Demon goo" as Magnus put it.

.

He winked at me, before holding an arm out for me to link hiss with. The Simon Vampire did the same to Izzy. I had been introduced to him momentarily during the explosion of work that surrounded Magnus' party, I was always under the impression that a party was easy to plan. I was wrong.

.

"Shall we go?" Jace looked down at me with and excited grin.

.

"I'd rather have a sword fight with a unicorn." I winked at Magnus who laughed and headed out to the party with Alec close behind.

.

"Unicorns aren't' real." I laughed at Jace uncontrollably and patted his arm playfully.

.

"I'll show you one someday, there very pretty, don't tell Magnus but they sparkle more than he does." Izzy and Simon started laughing and vanished into the crowd of people. Jace stayed by my side as hundreds of creatures that Jace called Downworlders greeted me, they bowed or kissed my hand, if the group around us grew to large, Izzy and Simon would appear and stand menacingly behind us until the group died down, if it became too loud or overambitious Alec and Magnus would appear and help move me away from the crowd.

.

Finally at about six in the morning people started leaving. I looked for Izzy who was kissing Simon goodnight; she winked at me and hurried over.

.

"I'm shattered." I sighed and gratefully accepted Izzy's help to waddle back to my room. She loosened my hair which tumbled down my back; I snapped my fingers and my dress was replaced with cosy hello kitty pyjamas. Izzy giggled and shook her head before saying goodnight.

.

Chairman Meow strolled into my room and jumped onto the bed, he pushed me out of the way so he could curl up in the middle of my pillow.

.

"Here." I said to him and waved a hand towards the wall a cat bed popped into existence covered in fluffy blankets and comfy pillows with little steps so he could climb up to it, I lifted Chairman onto the bed, he nodded as if he appreciated it, I nodded back and settled into sleep.

.

I jerked awake as a rippling pain burst through my abdomen; I was lay in a pool of damp. Chairman Meow looked at me for a moment with a look of deep understanding before shooting out of the room a few moments later Magnus and Alec burst in, they became loud blurs as a wave of pain washed over me.

.

I became conscious as a damp cloth was pressed against my head; Jocey smiled down at me and called Maryse over.

.

"It'll be all right little one." She stroked my hair gently, Izzy walked in and stood awkwardly until I begged her to sit with me and hold my hand. Alec and Jace were taking turns to poke their heads in to see how it was going before quickly closeing the door.

.

Izzy held my hand tightly as Maryse told me to push one last time. Finally a cry that called to me filled the room Jocey pulled the blankets over me after I'd cleaned up, she handed me the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

.

Alec, Magnus, Jace and Alec's Father came in and cooed over the baby, Izzy stood by my side looking proud. I looked down at him trying to decide a name.

.

"Izzy, I don't have a last name to give him." I looked up at her, about to burst into tears before she could speak Jace coughed.

.

"The clave has requested that you take a Shadowhunter's name, if you like… you can have one of mine, I have a few spare ones." Every pair of eyes were on me, Izzy kissed my darlings head.

.

"That's the legendary way the Herondale's propose." Magnus informed me when no one said anything, my eyes went wide.

.

"The clave wants me to marry one of you." Alec put a hand on his father's arm to stop him from loosing his temper.

.

"She doesn't mean it nastily father, yes they believe it will keep you on our side, they want you marrying someone from Idris but I think all of us would prefer if you married him, you don't even need to act like your married, unless you're in Idris and It gives us a higher power over what happens to your son." I looked at them, unlike my kind these people had looked for a way to avoid following their orders so that I could be better off. There was silence as they waited for my answer.

.

"His name is Thomas Alaric Lucian Herondale, Grandson of Mangus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn and Mr and Mrs Lightwood, Godson Of Jocelyn Fairchild." The tension in the room relaxed, Izzy jumped up and down in an unusual girly manner.

.

"I'm an auntie." She squealed Jace snorted and pointed at her.

.

"I'm a Father." He said as he looked at Alec with a look of horror crossing his face. Alec and Izzy shared a knowing look and nodded.

.

"I always said you'd have to say that one day." They said in unison. The happy moment was ruined when Simon burst into the room, Tommy started crying.

.

"The Clave is here…. It's bad."


	6. Oh Demon pox, Oh Demon pox

**I know after childbirth Sakura Wouldn't be up and going the next day but um she's a witch so I guess she's fixed herself up :P enjoy guys X**

**also I Kinda got inspired by Bewitched for the bit where Sakura tells the Clave what she is**

**-X-BonnieBird-X-**

**.**

**Jace's POV**

**.**

"We demand to see the child." I stood in the door way blocking the Inquisitor's view of the room Alec was to my right and Simon was stood with Magnus preventing any more clave members from entering the courtyard through the portal.

"You can't right now he's just been born, they need time to rest." I said coldly as the weaker man yet again tried to push past me, I glared down at him he finally stopped

.

"You can't stop us the child belongs to the clave, he needs to be taken to Idris." The small man grunted at me. Sakura's laugh could be heard echoing through the room, the Inquisitor looked furious as she handed the boy to Izzy and walked over to the Older man.

.

"My Son and I are the whisper of the wind, we are the sparkle of a star there are no limits we cannot pass, we are the wind of a Pegasus' wings and the laughter of every new born child, you sir are a half breed angel… kindly tell me whom belongs to whom because I could have turned away your angel Raziel, however I pitied you so I agreed to help him, now leave before I dissolve you." The Inquisitor paled and stammered as Sakura walked away and took the child back into her arms.

.

"Well then if that's all we have a child to take care of tata now." I said sarcastically and turned the inquisitor round by his shoulders and shoved him towards Magnus' portal, he stepped through still dazed and with a bright flash of colour the portal closed.

.

Alec and Simon were staring after the girl in shock, she seemed so nice and gentle.

.

"She's quite frightening isn't she Alec." Simon whispered to Alec who gulped and nodded.

.

"Magnus, she can't really dissolve people can she?" We all looked at him waiting for an answer Magnus said nothing, he was gazing after the girl like a proud father, Alec looked at me.

.

"Probably brother, let's not worry about it now." I said to him. We all agreed and headed into the room to coo over the baby.

.

"Izzy you can't dress him in that!" Both the girls looked up at me as I walked into the room. They had taken it upon themselves to take a million photos of the child in different outfits, he was now grinning up at me in a dark green dragon suit, I lifted him up and took him over to Alec and Magnus.

.

"Look what they've done to him!" Alec laughed and pinched his face making Tommy laugh.

.

"Girls why does this not sparkle!" Magnus yelled pretending to be cross as he fussed over Tommy who was sucking on one of the dragon wings. Sakura appeared at my elbow with a pop Making me jump.

.

"Stop that." I scowled at her, she smiled sweetly before turning to Magnus.

.

"Well I could make him a frost dragon there sparkly." She clapped her hands and the suit snapped into a blue sparkly dragon with what mundane's jokingly call fairy wings.

.

"Why are you doing this, he must be taught dragons are bad." I sulked Sakura laughed at my childish wailing.

.

"Dragons arnt bad, I had a pet dragon that I called Rollow…. He ate two of our nannies." Alec and I shared horrified looks, she smiled up at us and took Tommy back.

.

"Don't worry he spat the out." She skipped away cooing over the happy boy.

.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" I asked Alec who was becoming more and more afraid of the little witch with every passing hour that he spent with her.

.

"Are your sure you'll be ok with him?" Jocey chuckled as Sakura handed her Tommy, his eyes grew wide and his chubby fists grabbed out for me to take him.

.

"I'll be fine, he's not the first child I've looked after." Sakura nodded as I grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her round and walked her towards Simon's van before she could change her mind.

.

"Do you think I should leave him, oh Jace I have to go get him?" I sighed and picked her up in a fireman's lift.

.

"We have to look for a good spot for the haven to be built, the longer you fuss the longer you're with out him." I could feel her heart beat pounding against my shoulder as I plopped her into the back of Simon's van and clambered in behind her.

.

"OK there's two possible place's in new York, one in Brooklyn that has a huge maze of portals…." Sakura wasn't paying any attention to Simon as he pulled away telling us the places we could see. Her eyes were glazed as she gazed out of the window fidgeting nervously.

"Let's keep it in New York for now." I muttered to Simon, Sakura's powerful glow seemed dismissed, she was unusually quiet I sighed and put an arm over her shoulder. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

.

"Well be quick, I promise." She nodded and stared straight ahead.

.

"I love this one; Please can we use this one." Sakura was bouncing up and down her usual bubbly character had finally returned.

.

"It's horrible." I said looking at the crumbling building Simon muttered in agreement. Sakura frowned at us and waved a hand through the air, rubble and bits of roof flew into the air and to there original place.

.

"Better?" she asked, we both nodded, she had been right, the old building was beautiful, the sun played lazily through the glass ceiling.

.

"What about vampires?" Simon asked directing our attention to the beams of light that caressed his skin.

.

"Oh that's easy, I'll use mortal.. um mundane, glass that allows light through but stops the part of the sun that's harmful through." I stood still stumped but Simon nodded and seemed to understand. After a few hours we were ready to head back home.

.

"What do you think of it now I fixed it up better?" Sakura whispered as we carried a sleepy Tommy to Magnus' house.

.

"It's better." I muttered, Tommy was fighting sleep and gazing up at me with big blue eyes I stroked his cheek as we approached the front door. I hesitated and kissed his head making Tommy giggle happily.

.

"Are you staying here again?" I cleared my throat and looked up at Sakura who was smiling at me. I shook my head as I helped them inside and said goodnight to them both and walked to the train station.

.

"You have feelings for her." I opened one eye and jumped, Izzy and Alec were leaning over me.

.

"What's wrong with you two I need some sleep?" I grumbled, not really wanting to admit I was starting to like her. Izzy giggled at me.

.

"She likes you and you like her and there's a child involved… oh it's so romantic." I raised my eyebrows slightly worried by Izzy's girly behaviour; I looked at Alec for an explanation.

.

"She wants a baby to." Alec whispered back, a matching look was plastered on his face.

.

"Maybe she has Demon pox?" I suggested, Alec and I looked at each other as we both laughed and burst into song.

.

"Demon pox, oh demon pox Just how is it acquired? One must go down to the bad part of town Until one is very tired. Demon pox, oh demon pox, I had it all along, Not the pox, you foolish blocks, I mean this very song, For I was right, and you were wrong!" Izzy's girlish manner vanished within seconds of the boy's finishing the beloved pox song, she hurled a lamp at Jace who rolled away from it and knocked Alec off his bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

.

"Izzy don't anger him, the clave has forced him to marry a dragon wielding witch who can melt you with her mind." Alec howled from the floor, we both burst into fits of laughter.

.

"Actually Alec, he chose to be the Shadowhunter the witch would marry, just proves that he likes her really." We stopped laughing as a satisfied Izzy turned on her heels and stormed out of my bedroom.

.

"Do you really like her?" Alec said finally breaking the rare awkward moment of silence. I hesitated, before answering him.

.

"I feel that I might become emotionally distressed if anything were to happen to her or she became upset." Alec chuckled knowing I was avoiding the answer that we both knew.

.

"She's nothing like Clary you know." He stood up and sat on the end of my bed.

.

"Yeah, she's a witch." I said sarcastically.

.

"You know what I mean Jace…. Just go slowly and don't freak her out to much." Alec winked and left me to go back to sleep.

.

I lay down and slowly fell into a dream world filled with my seductive witch.


	7. Mrs Gray

"Magnus… Magnus!" Sakura's excited calls pulled Magnus from his spell book, he hurried out into the courtyard where Sakura and Izzy were cooing over Tommy who was slowly crawling towards him with an odd look on his face, it was a mixture of surprise and delight which reminded Magnus of Jace's face when he successfully killed a demon for the first time.

.

"Well done Tommy." Magnus said once the child had reached him, he scooped up his grandson making the small boy squeak in delight. The happy moment was ruined when the portal snapped open with a sudden burst of fizzling blue power and the Inquisitor hurried through with several hooded Shadowhunters. Izzy stood in front of us blade in hand, shielding Tommy from their view.

.

"We are taking the child to Idris, refusal will end with execution." He said, the Shadowhunters quickly disarmed Izzy and left her in an unconscious heap on the floor Magnus turned to hand Tommy to Sakura but she was busy fighting off several of the Shadowhunters. Tommy was ripped from his hands and the rest of the Shadowhunters descended on the Warlock, blue sparks flared from his hands but it was too late. In the next second they were gone, leaving the group disorientated and furious.

.

.

"Why are we just stood around they have taken my child, who knows what nasty Nephlim things they could be doing to him." Sakura yelled as she stormed around the institute's library, the Shadowhunters ignored her comments and tried to calm her. The whole institute and Luke's pack had gathered to make a decision about how to get Tommy back.

.

"We will get him back, but we need to do it in a diplomatic way." Maryse said to her calmly, Izzy wrapped her arms around Sakura and muttered calming words to her.

.

"I think we should just turn up with Sakura, she's been chosen by Raziel to save our race from extinction and the Clave do this to her, the people of Idris won't stand for it." Every pair of eyes in the room were on Alec and for a second the room was still as the thought of an irrational suggestion from Alec was unthinkable.

.

.

"Right, are we ready to leave?" Maryse called out as she approached the portal Clary had summoned up. Everyone muttered responses, once she was sure everyone was ready she stepped through. She waited patiently for the rest of the group to come through the portal before the group hurried into the centre of Idris.

.

Luke's sister had been informed of the plan and the resident Shadowhunters had gathered in numbers to show their support for Sakura and to give her their thanks. Once Sakura had addressed the crowd and answered questions she told them what the Inquisitor had done, the whole crowed followed the group up to the halls and forced their way in.

.

"Maryse, what is the meaning of this uprising, why have you turned your back on your kind…. again?" The Inquisitor asked harshly. Maryse flinched but before she could reply a young Shadowhunter pushed through the front of the crowd.

.

"Maryse is trying to further the Shadowhunters chance for survival, you have taken the child that will allow use extended life from his mother… his father saved us all from the Morgernstien's and you want to tell us that these people are against us." A chorus of agreement rippled through the crowd, the Inquisitor started yelling accusations about Sakura but the crowd became angry and violent only stopping when Sakura herself came forward.

.

"Very well Inquisitor, your wife and daughter are part of the crowd that stand against you, there for they follow me… supposedly, so I will take your daughter…. Unless you would like to give me my son." The Inquisitor's wife stepped forward with his daughter who smiled happily up at Sakura who returned the smile.

.

"You have refused to permit us access to the child he is no longer your concern." The Inquisitor snapped, Jace coughed and stepped in front of Sakura who looked as if she was about to savagely attack the Inquisitor.

.

"We said you couldn't see him when he was first born, you made no attempt to visit us recently, he is after all a month old and Sakura is now able to attend your meetings." He smirked at the Inquisitor who stuttered as his men who had invaded Magnus' home began to side with Sakura.

.

"Sir you said they refused to follow any of your orders and she had threatened to destroy the clave." One of the man said angrily. The Inquisitor looked around wildly as he realised everyone in the room was disgusted by his actions.

.

"Well, she isn't married and that was one of the rules we gave her." He said hurriedly, Izzy took this as her moment to pull Alec forward, they both faced him.

.

"You didn't specify a date for Sakura and Jace to be married by." They said in unison. Excited whispers echoed around the huge room at the news.

.

"Very well, bring the child to them, we have inspected him and his is indeed half Shadowhunter." A Woman who was dressed in a long black dress with white runes embroidered into the hem hurried through on of the doors carrying a sobbing Tommy who held his hands put to Jace as soon as he saw him. Jace hurriedly took the small child in his arms and cradled him to his chest as he hurried over to Sakura and pulled her into the crowed which gathered around them protectively.

.

.

"Miss Sakura, I would like to apologise for the Inquisitors behaviour, he will be dealt with, however it was an honour to meet you and your son…. I have put Mrs Grey in charge of any contact between you and Idris." A man in with black hair and silvery eyes dressed in a long black clock spoke hurriedly, Sakura nodded and looked over at the group who were stood respectfully waiting for the man to finish talking with her.

.

"Well at least I have proof that it's only a few Shadowhunters that are cruel and demented." Sakura said nervously, the man chuckled and bowed his head to the others before hurrying away.

"Are you ready to go back?" Jace asked Sakura who was fussing over Tommy and making him giggle. She nodded and let Jace lead her through winding alley ways towards the portal where they had come into the city.

.

.

"Sakura?" Maguns knocked on Sakura's door gently before popping his head round the door, Sakura sat up sleepily and frowned at Magnus.

"MMhuh." She groaned before flopping down onto her bed, the old warlock chuckled and came further into the room, Chairman Meow jumped from his bed and landed neatly on Magnus' shoulders and gave the sleeping girl a loving look.

.

"I know but she needs to get up." Magnus said to the cat who jumped on to the bed and batted the little witch's face gently with his large paws.

"Geeroff I'm up ok." Sakura moaned as she sat up and scratched the top of Chairman Meow's head.

.

"Mrs Grey is here to meet you and Tommy, I've told her that Jace is looking after him for the afternoon…. She suggested meeting him at the haven so you can show Mrs Grey." Magnus explained hurriedly while helping a sleepy Sakura find her feet.

.

.

.

Once Sakura was ready Magnus led her through the court yard to the living room where a beautiful woman was waiting. Sakura stared in awe at the woman she was about 5,4 and had porcelain looking skin, her grey eyes were wide as she took in Sakura and fiddled with her brown hair that curled to her waist in gentle ringlets.

.

"You must be Sakura, I'm Mrs Grey… but you can call me Tessa." She held a hand out for the young witch to shake, Sakura took her hand timidly and was surprised when a gentle power surrounded her.

"Yes, Tommy.. he isn't here right now." Sakura stuttered slightly confused as to why the woman was here.

.

"No, no… I'm here to see the place you have chosen for the haven." The beautiful vision smiled kindly at Sakura who relaxed in the gentle presence of the woman.

"Well, we'd better go then." Sakura chuckled awkwardly and led Tessa towards the portal in the centre of Magnus' courtyard. Once Magnus had prepared the portal the three creatures stepped through the portal and were met by Jace and Tommy on the other side. Jace smiled brightly as he handed Tommy to Sakura, he hesitated as their hands came into contact. Sakura went to introduce Jace to Tessa but was suppressed when the beautiful lady pulled Jace into a tight hug.

.

"I'm proud of you Jace, you stepped up for your friends and helped save your race, that's a big responsibility… I knew you'd come through." Tessa said as she held him at arm's length before giving him one more quick hug and turning her attention to Sakura and Tommy, she waved a hand through the air in front of Tommy making different coloured sparks fly around the air he wiggled in my arms trying to grasp the spakling air with his tiny fists.

.

.

.

"Well then, I believe you were going to show me around." She said once Tommy became board of the magic floating gracefully around him. I nodded and led Tessa out of the portal room and into the large hallway.

"Vampires live downstairs, we are making the windows with a special glass but we intend to put them downstairs if there's an emergency then they aren't going to be injured." I opened the heavy oak doors and lead her down a brightly lit stair case they came out into another hallway there were several rooms with bronze numbers.

"The rooms have basic furnishing but we will let them have their own." Jace said as he opened one of the doors and showed Tessa the basic plain coloured room which had a bed, dresser, wardrobe and desk. We led Tessa further down the corridor; it opened up to a wide room filled with over stuffed sofas, books. Simon was sat with an arm linked around Izzy's waist while furiously tapping an Xbox control pad and yelling at the screen. Tommy giggled and held his arms out to Izzy who squealed happily at the sight of the boy and untangled herself from the vampire who was now hopping up and down and hissing under his breath.

.

.

.

"TOMMY" Izzy yelled as she swept the giggling blond up in her arms, his grey eyes shining with delight when she swung him gently in a circle. Sakura laughed and turned to Tessa.

"This is a room for general use, of to the side there are feeding rooms… out of the way." Sakura pointed to the clean, medical rooms. The group moved back upstairs leaving Izzy and Simon to coo over Tommy who was happily smacking the buttons of a spare controller and babbling nonsense to Izzy who was chatting back in a silly voice. We headed back up stairs and down the corridor past the portal room and into a large waiting room.

.

"We put in a waiting room so we knew how many people where here, and so we can help them settle in." Sakura smiled shyly and hurried past the waiting room to a kitchen diner. Jace pointed out that they wanted to encourage downworlders to get along to the huge table was a sort of piece zone. He winked at Sakura and let her lead Tessa through the rest of the build. Once they were done they headed back to the portal room.

.

"Well, I think the Clave should be pleased, you've done a fantastic job." Tessa said in a business-like manner before pulling Sakura and Jace into a tight hug and stepping through the portal. Jace and Sakura stood staring at each other awkwardly for a second before Magnus cleared his throat.

"You know, part of the Clave's orders were to have you living here… Alec's packing your stuff… we should really get a move on and help him." He said quickly, Jace nodded and hurried out leaving Magnus and Sakura alone.

"You know… it's surprising how well he's accepted responsibility for you and Tommy, not long ago he was a reckless fool." Mugnus chuckled as they descended the stairs to the vampire quarters in search of Simon and Izzy. We bumped into them being hurried upstairs by Jace.

"Hurry up, we need to help Alec, Simon we need you're truck you can play on that thing when were moved in." Simon continued to shout protests as Jace pushed him up the stairs, Izzy held a happy Tommy in his arm who burst into a big smile at the sight of his mother who kissed his cheek and tickled his sides till he giggled.

"He's so well behaved." Izzy sighed wistfully as she watched Tommy babble to Sakura from her arms. Sakura nodded and indicated for Izzy to follow her up the stairs. After a few moments Sakura led Izzy into a huge room.

.

"It's for Luke and Jocey what do you think?" Sakura asked as she turned to face her friend. Izzy stood rooted to the spot with her mouth gaping open at the sight infront of her.


	8. The Wolves of Brooklyn move

Izzy had never seen something so magnificently elegant like the room before her even the buildings in Idris weren't close to this. The walls were painted in a dark teal with detailed carvings running across the walls. A huge king size bed sat proudly in the centre of the room, its bronze and marble frame matched the rest of the furniture in the room. Izzy's eyes fell on a large looking glass suspended above a marble table with draws that had little bronze handles. It took her a moment to realize that all the handles to the draws were little bronze wolves.

"Whoa." Izzy muttered, she shifted Tommy onto her other hip and looked back at Sakura who was still stood in the door way looking anxious.

"Well, all you keep say is whoa in a weird way…" The shorter girl bit her lip and, Izzy had to stop herself from laughing.

"It's amazing there going to love it." As soon as Izzy had uttered the words she was yanked out of the room and stood so she could face the door again. The little witch was almost bouncing with excitement making her look blurred even to Izzy's superior eye sight.

"OK, now what are their true names so I can carve them so it matches the inside?" Sakura raised her hang as if ready to slam it into the door and looked at Izzy expectantly.

"Oh… Well Luke's Shadowhunter name is Lucian Graymark… And Jocey's is Jocelyn Fairchild." Izzy hesitated making sure she'd got the names right before nodding and indicating for Sakura to do whatever it was she was hoping to do to the door.

Sakura muttered some incoherent words then let her hand sink slowly into the door, Izzy's eyes widened as Luke and Jocelyn's names seemed to burn into the wood and grown into a dark bronze colour, the wood groaned and seemed to shudder as it tunred the same dark teal as the bedroom. After a few moments it was done and Sakura looked at Izzy with a blindingly happy smile.

A crash followed by a long string of swearing startled the girls and alerted them that the boys had returned. Sure enough Jace appeared carrying heavy looking box's, he was sporting a nasty looking cut covered by a healing rune on one arm.

"You should teach your vampire not to play with sharp things Izzy." He snapped before smiling at Tommy who was gazing up at him. Alec shuffled down the corridor balancing two boxes and stopped just behind Jace who was pulling faces at the small child.

"Jace, move." Alec gasped making his brother chuckle, Sakura pointed to two bedrooms that were next to each other that had Jace and Alec's names carved onto the door in black stone.

"Izzy and I are going to go and help Jocey pack Luke's truck." Sakura said to Jace once he had dumped his boxes in his room. He nodded and hesitated before ducking into Alec's room muttering that he needed help.

"He so likes you." Izzy squealed as the descended the stairs. Sakura rolled her eyes and took Tommy form the Shadowhunter who skipped down the stairs with ridiculous speed.

"No he doesn't, he's just doing his duty... Or whatever it is you guys do" Sakura sighed as she caught up to Izzy and followed her to the portal room.

"We kill demons, we don't marry downworlds … most of the time we don't." Izzy corrected herself as the trio walked through the portal and came out in Luke's living room which was filled with wolves rushing around and packing their belongings.

"Yes but I'm a tool that your kind can use to further your race, so a wedding between myself and any Shadowhunter doesn't count as love… or any feelings." Sakura muttered wistfully before accepting a tight hug from Jocey who smelled like she'd been cokking rather than packing.

"You have to get Luke to let me help, the three younger wolves have been baking all day and it's not going to distract them much longer." She whispered to Sakura befor pulling away and fussing over Tommy who wrapped a tiny fist in her hair and demanded for her attention to be on him. Sakura chuckled and handed over the child and went to look for Luke. Sakura found Luke at the bottom of the stairs leading to the back of the police station where the wolf pack had been living. He was pulling two boys of each other with great difficulty. Sakura waved a hand and both boys found the could no longer move.

"What going on, are you ok?" She asked Luke who had several bruises on one arm.

"Yes I'm fine, these two however are being idiots." He smacked both boys over the back of the head the way a father scolding his son would and ask for Sakura to let them go. She quickly waved a hand letting the boys' slump down. They were about to start arguing again but a deadly look form Luke was all it took for the pair to apologised to each other and hurry off.

"It's hard moving a pack that's been settled for so long, and well since Jocey and I got married I've had months of this… their worried." Luke stated simply, Sakura stayed silent. She'd never met a werewolf in person and was surprised by how nice they all were, admittedly the young male wolves could get out of hand but Luke seemed to always have everything under control.

"Well we can get you all move in today everyone has their own rooms, the wolf quarters have slightly larger bedrooms in case they find mates, and there's a surprise for you and Jocey… oh and I think the cubs are driving her mad." Sakura chuckled as Luke burst into fits of laughter.

"Ah yes she loves them but sometimes she can't get away." He smiled and shook his head, the two boys from earlier hurried towards the stairs with four or five boxes piled in their arms.

"That's the last of them Luke." The taller one said politely. Luke nodded and ushered them upstairs. The Police office's looked empty and lifeless without the many wolves belongings strewn haphazardly around the place.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place." Luke smiled to himself before shutting of the lights and following Sakura upstairs.


	9. The French Fairy

"Izzy portals opened." Jace yelled as he jumped the stairs two at a time dodging gracefully past Sakura winking excitedly at the thought of new Downworlders joining the Haven we were filling up the empty rooms fast so much so that Magnus had started a school for young warlocks to stop the rebellious youngsters from starting an all-out war with the younger vampires. Sakura chuckled as she peered over the banister as Jace bowed politely to a stout warlock and an elegant fae woman who smiled alluringly at the young witch making her blush, if she hadn't been hiding her blush from the three figures below her she would have noticed Jace's jealous glare.

"Sakura, Jocelyn needs help in the kitchens." Sakura jumped from her dazed stated and saw a small blue fae creature with sparkling blue lights radiating from its back like wings, Jace had told her these small creatures were rain nymphs distantly related to the fairies themselves but that to mention that fact to them was a great offence.

"Oh of course, will you let her know that I'm on my way and could you tell Mia where I am she sitting with Tommy." Sakura muttered quickly and hurried towards the marble door shape carved into the wall, Magnus had put the same shaped carving on each floor informing everyone that a really high class warlock would only travel through a marble door. Alec, Sakura and Jace were not convinced but Izzy soon pointed out that all the well breed warlocks that had decided to live in the haven would only use the marble doors rather than the stairs or elevator.

"Oh thank goodness Sakura, the werewolf girl that helps me is sick and as much as I love cooking we have a lot to get done." Jocelyn was flitting about the kitchen surrounded by several groups of nymphs which judging by the different sizes and colours were all from different covens a silver river nymph hurried over tying an apron around me before flying off to clear a cooking section in the huge kitchens for me.

"It's fine Jocey, what're we cooking?" Sakura almost wished she hadn't asked, she very rarely helped cook seeing as she was used to using magic to make her food and when she cooked like a Mundane her skills rivalled Izzy's in last place but a clear rule had been put in place after a rather unpleasant fight involving Mangus and a vampire who thought zapping up a raw steak was offensive. Although when Sakura asked Alec why it was such a big deal Alec shrugged and said that Sakura wouldn't understand as she was looking at it from a warlocks point of view but from that day on food had been cooked in the mundane fashion.

After an hour or so the two women along with their small army of fae creatures had gotten to the bottom of the pile of orders and Jocey told Sakura she could go. On her way up to the private quarters she shared with Jace and Tommy which was basically an enchanted penthouse that only they could enter courtesy of Magnus Sakura bumped into the beautiful fae woman from the portal.

"Ah 'elo madam I am so 'appy to meet you, my 'usband 'e talks about you so often." The woman spoke with a thick French accent and embraced Sakura in her arms like a mother who had just found her lost child.

"I'm sorry I don't think I know your husband… he was the warlock that came in with you?" Sakura questioned feeling self-conscious stood next to the beautiful woman who looked like she had fallen out of Izzy's fashion magazines.

"Ah but of course you are the young witch that 'as brought us all here to be together non?" She asked flinging her arms wildly before holding her arms wide as if inspecting the young witch. Alec caught Sakura's eye making her chuckle as he pulled a face that told her he thought this woman was off her rocker.

"Yes that's me, if you excuse me I need to rescue my friend from my son… werewolves aren't used to magic well not his kind of magic any way." Sakura did a sort of awkward curtsy which had Alec doubled over in stitches.

"I would love to meet 'im." The fae woman said Sakura just nodded and hurried up the stairs elbowing Alec in the ribs and skipped into the marble door feeling satisfied that Alec had been laughing so hard he hadn't noticed the huge door and walked straight into it.

Luke's pack had been given the privilege of a private suit as Luke was married to Jocey and his pack was to be the primary support for the resident Shadowhunters should the haven come under attack, although at the moment there were only seven Shadowhunters on the books as actual residents and two of those were in Idris at school most of the time.

The packs new lodgings were similar to the others but had a lot more space and even a private garden area along with a portal back to the Jade dragon which had been bought out by the Shadowhunters so that any rouge pups would find their way to a pack and any Downworlders could send the rouge wolves in the right direction if they were wound wondering around. Sakura had chuckled at Luke's description of rouge werewolves and an image of a pup wondering around wide eyed popped in her head although the reality of it was a lot gorier.

"Oh look Tommy here's Mommy." Mia cooed over Tommy who took two stumbling steps towards me and slid to his bottom partly because he was just finding his feet and partly because he knew that a pouting face was all it took to be scooped up into Sakura's arms he had soon learnt that the trick didn't work with Jace or Robert, Magnus was hell bent on giving the child everything he wants and Alec spent most of his time trying to keep hold of the small child who seemed to enjoy his uncle in law more than anyone.

However the rivalry for Tommy's attention between Izzy and Simon was the worst at one point Sakura was convinced they were going to kill each other and removed Tommy from their care so they would stop fighting and when she when back to tell them off she found them in a rather intimate position.

"Aren't you the cutest Tommy, yes you are." Sakura squealed making her son coo in delight after thanking Mia and informing her that dinner was about to be sent up she snapped her fingers and popped into the penthouse.

"I thought we agreed not to carry him around like that he's never going to walk if he can get a lift… I know I wouldn't." Jace muttered as he hurried around the room, he was dressed in his black leather fighting gear and a quick glance at the clock told Sakura it was time for Jace to vanish to where ever he went at night.

"I can't find my stele." He grunted angrily as he tore the cushions of the sofa.

"Did you check the toaster?" Sakura asked as she set Tommy down and he quickly found his feet making Sakura wonder if her son simply refused to walk when she was around so he didn't have to walk.

"Why the heck would it be in the toaster?" Jace asked pausing to look at the little witch a pillow dangling from his hand, Tommy looked at Jace and clapped his hands vanishing quickly the Shadowhunter looked back at Sakura for an explanation but she simply beckoned him to the kitchen with a knowing look. The living room in the penthouse was huge and had been split into a child friendly living room and a fancy grown up living room on Izzy's insistence but Sakura's favourite part was the breakfast bar that opened up into the kitchen. The couple lent on the breakfast bar and peered into the kitchen where they could clearly see Tommy making different coloured sparks fly out of the toaster with Jace's Stele.

"Can't you do something I know he's a warlock but you're a bigger warlock." Jace said flinching a little as Tommy waved the stele in his direction as if he had forgotten that his stele would have no effect on him.

"You tell him, he'll listen to you." Sakura said as Tommy grinned happily from his place on the kitchen counter, Magnus had long ago helped Sakura enchant everything in the kitchen so it wouldn't hurt Tommy but he had soon discovered that Jace's stele reacted badly with the magic making fun colours shoot in every direction and it had become his favourite game.

"Why me?" Jace asked and for a second she wasn't sure if he meant why he should tell Tommy off or why he had been paired with Sakura.

"Because you're his daddy, he listens to you." Sakura said firmly Jace shrugged and Sakura watch the pair fondly as Jace playfully scolded Tommy and retrieved his stele from the boys grasp. Tommy quickly clapped his hands making Jace jump a little and Sakura could hear him rattling his toys over in his side of the living room.

"Gets me every time… I have to go it's getting late." Jace said as he retrieved the rest of his gear, there was an awkward moment between the two young adults both were unsure whether to kiss or shake hands. Jace however patted Sakura on the head and shuffled towards the door awkwardly.

"Tommy it's time for bed." Sakura called snapping her fingers before the boy could object he was in his cot wearing pajamas with a bottle of warm milk floating above him. Sakura giggled as Tommy overcame his shock and began gulping down his milk.

"Let's not tell Daddy we use magic all the time when he isn't here huh Tommy." Sakura said as she waved a hand making the bottle disappear and burped Tommy before settling him back into his crib and shot a nasty look at his blanket which quickly jumped up and tucked itself around Tommy. Sakura kissed Tommy good night and whisked up one of the spell books Magnus had lent her and read until she was falling asleep.


	10. Jace The Crazy Cat Lady

Sakura jerked awake as the front door slammed meaning either Jace or Mr and Mrs Lightwood had arrived seeing as she hadn't been told they were dropping round Sakura assumed it was Jace and didn't bother getting dressed. Jace who had looked like he was in a murderous mood gawked at her as she padded along the white carpeted floor to where he was sat and slumped down next to him loving just how comfy the overstuffed L shaped sofa was.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked poking Jace when all he did was mumble incoherent words, he swallowed deeply and took a lingering look at her before meeting her gaze.

"I don't remember, do you always wear my shirts to bed… is that where they've been going cause I've been blaming Simon." Jace said sitting up from his reclined position and fixing with a puzzled look.

"Why would Simon want your shirts?" Sakura asked Jace's troubles now pushed to the back of her mind as the pair tried to imagine the muscular ganglyness that was Simon squished into the tall slender clothes of Jace.

"Dunno thought he'd want to get a better fashion sense." Jace said with a devilish grin, Sakura gave him a ridiculing look and shook her head.

"If he wanted better fashion sense he'd steal Magnus' clothes." Sakura said knowing that Magnus' fashion advice was sort after in the warlock and fae world.

"He wore a see through plastic suit with silver plated underwear and a matching turban the other weekend." Jace said with a snort.

"What do you wear when you're visiting a gay night club with an Indian warlock prince?" Sakura asked a little offended, Jace tried to stifle his laughing as he remembered what the prince had done when he saw Alec and Jace chuckling at their attire.

"You know he didn't have to turn me into a hyena." Jace snapped his fowl mode returning again.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to do this until you tell me." Sakura flicked her wrist and vanished before reappearing in the same spot. When he still refused to tell her she did it again but this time quicker and for longer, Jace tried to move out of the lounge but Sakura kept up with him with ease.

"Fine I'll tell you just stop flitting around like a broken UV light it's doing my head in." Jace grumbled knowing that Sakura would give him no peace till he told her.

"We have to start screening Shadowhunters because we don't have enough here the Claves mad because I've been putting off accepting any Shadowhunters." He sighed and pouted at Sakura and she finally discovered who had taught Tommy the puppy dog face.

"Why put it off were ready for them." Sakura said slowly knowing the answer before Jace spoke.

"Because then I'll have to help Alec and Izzy train them and I won't be allowed to go hunting at night the newbies will be hunting I'll be on backup duty." Jace lent against the wall and his eyes began to wonder down Sakura's body, she rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers at him to get his attention.

"Why can't you go hunting Robert says you're the best Shadowhunter in New York so why pull you out so some new kids can have a go?" Sakura asked crossing her arms a move she quickly regretted as if made Jace's shirt rise until it was grazing the top of her thigh something the young Shadowhunter had clearly noticed judging by the lustful glean in his eyes.

"Because I'm head of this stupid place, Izzy can't run it because Simon proposed to her and you're not eligible until Tommy's five and by then the newbies won't be newbies." Jace grumbled quietly as the pair tiptoed past Tommy's room. Jace suddenly stopped and opened the door to check on the sleeping boy and Sakura barely had time to fling her hand through the air to stop Tommy's cot from rocking itself.

"Wait Simon proposed?" Sakura squealed as she followed Jace back out of Tommy's room. Jace stopped and looked down at Sakura which wasn't very hard considering he was a good foot or two taller than her.

"Really I'm being turned into a crazy cat woman and your worried about who Simon's marrying." Jace huffed and stomped through the bedroom to the wardrobe to the left which was Jace's and Sakura could hear him grumbling about her under his breath. Once he emerged wearing a pair of grey pyjama bottoms he flopped down onto the bad so hard it caused Sakura to bounce of the mattress.

"Are they getting you a cat?" Sakura asked suddenly making Jace shoot her with an exhausted but disapproving tone.

"No there bloody not now don't talk to me unless you're giving me sympathy I had to fight a huge demon and it had claws." Jace showed a quickly fading claw mark that had a sore red scar like rune that was half way through fading covering Jace's left ribs. Sakura traced the rune and felt Jace relax under her fingertips.

"If you like we can get you a cat." Sakura said with a small giggle making Jace grunt at her, he was soon asleep much to Sakura's irritation because he hadn't gotten into bed properly so he was asleep on top of the covers. Checking Jace was asleep she snapped her fingers and the pair were tucked comfortably under the blankets.

"Saw that." Jace mumbled as he pulled Sakura against his chest and yawned letting Sakura wriggle around until she was comfortable.

Sakura yelped as she walked down the corridor into the living room Tommy was only five months old he shouldn't be flying yet but there he was doing laps around the room. Jace didn't mind them using magic here and there but a lot of the Shadowhunters were still old fashioned and he was trying to get the two warlocks to cut down on magic so as not to offend them. Tommy of course was not expected to try very hard however Sakura was quite sure Jace would not approve of their son flying around the living room while drinking a bottle of milk.

"Oh Tommy no you can't be doing this now your far to young what will your father say." Sakura pleaded with the young boy who giggled and threw the now empty bottle of milk at his mother becoming delighted when she made it vanish mid-air.

"What's going on?" Jace asked as he finished pulling on his T-shirt and stopped dead as he took in the sight before him, he was expected to show the Clave the progress Tommy had made later that afternoon but he wouldn't dare do it if he was flying around all the time not even normal Downworlder warlocks could fly but there he was his half Salemite son whizzing round the room, the Clave was still sore on the subject of Salemites so this would no doubt make it worse.

"Well Jace… Tommy has learnt how to fly." Sakura flinched as Jace went still something he did when he was making a tough decision he looked down on me a mixture of confused pride and worrying fear that looked out of place on Jace's face.

"Can we stop him from flying or is this another little warlock trick that Mommy can't stop?" Jace asked carefully watching my reaction.

"Possibly." I said not answering his question which ultimately answered his question, we both gazed up at Tommy who was clapping happily.

"This is gonna be difficult to deal with." Jace mumbled as they watched Tommy flying around their heads. Sakura lent into her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss on to Jace's cheek.

"Thanks for not giving up." She whispered clearly thinking back to her Covens abandonment, Jace slid a well-toned arm around Sakura's waist truth be told he liked the hijinks his fiancée and his son kept getting into it provided never ending entertainment that the Clave could do nothing about.


	11. Sunbathing With Auntie Izzy

Chapter 11

"Come on Tommy, please?" Sakura said as she attempted to convince the child to open his mouth and eat the food that was balanced on the end of the blue and green plastic spoon. Instead Tommy grabbed the food of the food and giggled as the pale yellow gloop squeezed between his fingers.

Jace chuckled and grabbed the small jar of baby food from the highchair tray. He pretended to eat the food until Tommy frowned and began to pout, looking at Sakura to check if she was indeed going to let his father eat his dinner or put a stop to it. Eventually the child decided to attempt to reach for the jar of food and gurgled in irritation when he couldn't reach, Jace took the spoon from Sakura and soon had the boy eating the entire jar.

"There we going." Jace said sliding the jar across the table to Sakura and wiping Tommy's mouth with his bib in one swift movement. With equal grace he jumped over the sofa and grabbed his jacket, slide it on and retrieved two long blades that he stored in a display cabinet out of Tommy's reach.

Jace jogged down to the training rooms to meet the new Shadowhunters who were being sent over from Idris to experience living among Downworlders. He slid to a halt outside the door almost colliding with Alec who was helping him train the youngsters, they exchanged looks of irritation as they opened the door and found that the Clave had in fact sent them all of their trouble students.

"Ok, listen up today we assess your skills and move you into your rooms then we'll let you do what you want." Jace yelled hoping they wouldn't be too much trouble for him as two boys dived at each other.

Tommy was wondering around hand in hand with Sakura as they wondered around the Haven looking for anyone who needed help and just enjoying being out of the penthouse. Izzy grinned when they reached the balcony gardens and found her relaxing in the sun. Tommy began gurgling happily at the sight of his aunt and ran a little unsteadily towards the Shadowhunter who swept the boy up in her arms making him giggle happily.

"Aww he is so adorable, he just gets cute and cuter." Izzy said happily when Tommy pulled her glasses from her head and attempted to put them on. Once Izzy had helped him place the glasses the right way up he lay back on her towel and spread his arms out, giggling happily when his mother and aunt awed him. The two women took the time to talk over everything that was going on in the Haven and it wasn't long until the new Shadowhunters came out to see what the balcony was like.

"I need to go give him dinner and get him to bed." Sakura said hugging Izzy who was joined by Simon and another boy who was clearly a Shadowhunter who had somehow gained Simon's full attention. It turned out he was in a band and they were discussing who among the people living in the haven would be good band members.

"Hey… I might have snuck off the go kill some demons." Jace whispered as he snuck into the house and meet Sakura in the corridors that led to the bedrooms, Tommy was asleep in her arms. Jace watched her carefully as she hummed to him and unwrapped the boy's arms from her neck as she settled him into the crib in his room. She was almost reluctant to stop stroking his face and leave the room, once she was sure he'd settled she turned to face Jace who smiled at her and pushed himself off the wall.

"Did you get hurt this time?" Sakura asked as she began to gather Tommy's toys from the living room, Jace chuckled when she almost used magic but realised he was still stood behind her. He rolled his eyes and turned away, letting her snap her fingers and making the entire living room straighten out.

"Nope, it was only a small one." Jace muttered as he left her in the living room and got ready for bed.

"Jace, can't you go to him?" Sakura asked pocking the young Shadowhunter awake in hopes that he'd go and check on Tommy who'd been waking up every hour or so. Reluctantly Jace shuffled to Tommy's room and Sakura could hear him cooing to the baby. Their voices got louder and soon the bed dipped, rolling Sakura into Jace who slide and arm under neck while letting Tommy wriggle between them.

"I thought you said he needs to be tough cause he's half a shadowhunter." Sakura mumbled when she felt her son curl his hand around her finger and settle his head onto her chest. Jace chuckled wrapped an arm around them pulling the pair closer to him.

"Well, he's only a baby so it's cool if he's scared of the dark… but just for now." He added as an afterthought thinking how embarrassing it would be having to explain to Alec and Izzy how his son was too afraid of the dark to go out with them. He looked down at Tommy who snuffled slightly against his mother, the boy snuggled deeper in-between his parents and soon the trio was asleep.


	12. Keep Calm And Don't Tell The Clave

Chapter 12 Magnus

Sakura sighed as she looked over the kitchen, Izzy had been looking after Thomas for her and they took it upon themselves to coat the kitchen in a thick gloopy layer of chocolate cake batter. With a final sigh she waved her hands in front of her and the kitchen returned to its usual clean state, a deep cough caused her to spin around wide eyes. Alec and Jace were stood behind her, matching faces of amusement told her they'd seen the entire thing.

"I'm going to get Thomas." She said quickly leaving the pair of Pārbati to stare after her, eventually Alec clear his thought and turned to Jace who had an oddly dazed expression tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So are you going to tell the Clave she's using her powers or is this one of those Keep calm and don't tell the clave moments?" Alec asked Jace who unlocked his weapon cupboard and pulled out his spare Stele and shrugged.

"I let her do it in here, I mean I couldn't stop her unless she wanted to but I avoid looking, I don't want the sword of truth dangling over my head." Jace grumbled as they headed out to the hallway and headed to the stairs that led to the elevator.

"I don't see why the Clave doesn't want her using magic here." Alec muttered. Jace had been thinking the same thing after all this was their home and it was supposed to be run to keep people safe and have not limitations on what the residents could do, bar eating each other of course.

"Maybe we should tell the Clave we don't want to limit her magic." Jace mumbled. Alec stepped out on his floor and waved to his best friend, vanishing into his room just as Clary stormed out of her room and hurried into the lift. She didn't notice Jace until the doors had shut. Things between Jace and Clary were beyond awkward, while in public they could stay civil being alone together never ended well.

"Well if it isn't the only Shadowhunter so desperate to find someone to love him he decided to marry a witch." Clary said with a snide tone, a cruel smirk twisting her face.

"At least I don't pretend to be training in Idris because I can't keep my clothes on for five minutes." Jace snapped back. Try as he might he knew he hadn't and never would get over Clary but he was most hurt by the fact that she'd betrayed him rather than the pain of losing her.

"Oh Jace I don't see why you reacted so badly when you found out about us." Clary said with a flirtatious smile. He'd tried for the first year to avoid her but had always found his way to her bed despite his quickly developing hatred for her. In a way she was right after two years he was still hooked on Clary so when Sakura came along he jumped at the chance to have more responsibilities and something to occupy his empty head. But that didn't mean his feeling he'd developed over the year Sakura had been with him didn't mean anything, infect she'd grown on him and completely pushed Clary from his mind… at least the forefront of his mind at least.

"Can you fly for Mommy Thomas… come on look I'll show you?" Sakura whispered excitedly as she crossed her legs and began to float mid-air. Thomas giggled from his pot below his mother and pointed at Jace who wrapped a long arm around her waist, as he came up behind her, and kissed her cheek before letting her float back up to her levitated position.

"Make sure the Clave doesn't find out I'm letting you use magic." Jace muttered as he ruffled Thomas' hair and hurried into the kitchen getting something to eat. Sakura winked at her son and vanished into thin air and appeared next to Jace who jumped before shaking himself and puffing out his chest as if he could convince them both he'd had no reaction to her appearance.

"Your letting us use our powers?" Sakura quizzed playfully as Thomas toddled into the room with a proud look on his face as he wobbled but managed to regain his balance and make it to his father.

"Well I thought that seeing as Simon gets to do what he wants to do you two should be able to do it as well." Jace mumbled making Sakura frown at him as he stared off into the distance.

"That made no sense." Sakura mumbled as he scooped up the boy who'd been calling up to him and hurried through the kitchen and began running about the house with the youngster hot on his tail.

"Hey guys it's me, Jace did you tell her she can use her powers yet?" Izzy yelled through the house. Jace pouted at his sister who stuck her tongue out at the blond Shadowhunter, it took Sakura a few seconds to realise it was Izzy who'd convinced Jace to let them use their powers. Not that Jace ever really stopped her. He just didn't want other Shadowhunters to catch her when the Clave forbade her powers to bemused lest the 'distort the angel witch boy who was their new weapon' as the Clave elder had put it.

"Yes." Jace snapped as he pouted at Izzy who rolled her eyes and slumped onto the sofa in front of her. Sakura smiled at the still pouting hunter and blew him a kiss as she sat down with Izzy.

"I was thinking we could have a huge party." Izzy said grinning happily making Jace groan loudly as he muttered that he was taking Thomas out so he didn't have to deal with the girly side of auntie Izzy.

Jace's jaw dropped when he set eyes on Sakura she had on a short dark purple dress with lacy sleeves that didn't leave much up to his overactive imagination. Her hair was pinned back and fell over one shoulder in a thick twist giving her new Ombre dyed hair a cascading affect.

"What?" Sakura asked, panicking when Jace made no other movement than to blink rapidly as he continued to stare at her. When he finally cleared his throat she shook her head and rolled her eyes as she tugged the front of his crumpled black T-shirt and took his hand, leading him to the few small steps down at the end of the hallway outside their front door towards the elevator.

"I'm not staying long." Jace mumbled stubbornly making Sakura giggle.

"That's what you said the last time we had a party and you tried to out drink a leprechaun." She said recalling the apologetic creature and how he'd insisted on popping Jace back home using magic, something the young Shadowhunter hadn't appreciated.

"Still I'm only going in the first place so that Izzy won't kill me." He said firmly. That had been his original excuse but seeing Sakura in her new dress had him doubting he'd leave her unprotected especially if Izzy had invited the Fae creatures.

"Ok, let's get going then." She said happily as she pressed the elevator buttons and adjusted her nude pumps.


End file.
